


Our Lives Will Change When Tomorrow Comes, Tonight Our Hearts Drown The Distant Drums

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: For the "Searcher" prompt on the 1_million_words bingo card for Lost. Sayid and Desmond spend their last night together on the Searcher before going their separate ways.





	Our Lives Will Change When Tomorrow Comes, Tonight Our Hearts Drown The Distant Drums

“Are you okay, brother?”

Sayid glanced up from the copy of Our Mutual Friend that Desmond had loaned him.

“Are they still arguing back there?” he asked, avoiding Desmond’s question.

“It sounds like Hurley’s trying to persuade Sun that they shouldn’t go along with the lie, and Jack’s trying to explain all over again that they don’t have a choice,” Desmond explained. “Jack and I ended up suggesting that he might feel better about it if he’s able to talk about Charlie and Libby. But I was worried about you when you got up and left early.” 

Sayid knew that it wasn’t just because of Hurley that Desmond had suggested telling the public about Charlie, but about Desmond’s own guilt over his failure to save Charlie, about his feeling that Charlie had died for nothing because Desmond had been unable to act on his warning in time and prevent anyone from calling Widmore’s freighter. He and Desmond had talked about this so many times while aboard the Kahana, had shared their feelings over Charlie and Sayid’s friend Essam.

“I did not think that Hurley wished for my company,” Sayid explained. “Jack is right. There is no other way. If we tried to explain everything, about polar bears in the jungle, the Others, I do not think that we would be believed.”

“Except by Charles Widmore,” Desmond replied. “If he ever knows what really happened, he won’t let it go.”

“We have to stick to our story,” Sayid went on. “It is the only way to keep them safe from him. Sawyer, Juliet, Locke, all the rest of them we left behind. If he believes there are no more survivors, he will not come after them.”

“So you all know what you have to say, brother?” Desmond asked. “You’re gonna have to be prepared to tell it a lot after tomorrow.”

“We know,” Sayid replied. “The truth is that I would rather think about something else right now.” He didn’t want to see Hurley’s hurt face when he had refused to back him up against the others; didn’t want to think of the life that awaited him out there, becoming fodder for the media, potentially having his Republican Guard past dragged up again for the whole world to read about in the news. Yet it was not only that; Sayid did not want to have to think about the fact that this was going to be the last time he could ever see Desmond, for in the official version that they were preparing to tell the world, Desmond Hume was never a part of their group. And with the eyes of the media on them as much as they were going to be, and the fact that Desmond and Penny would be going off the radar in order to avoid ever being located by her father, there was no way that Sayid would ever be able to reach out to Desmond again.

Desmond seemed to be thinking along the same lines. “We still have tonight,” he said, pulling Sayid close, and Sayid thought back to their first night on the freighter, when they had told themselves it would be the first and last time, and yet knowing that it wouldn’t be. Now Sayid was having to face the fact that this time, it really would be the last time he would get to be with Desmond. But for this one night, they would pretend it wasn’t, allow themselves to think that it didn’t have to be the end for them. Tomorrow, they would have to face the outside world; tonight, they could shut it out, enjoy one last night together.


End file.
